1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal organic chemical vapor deposition apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a metal organic chemical vapor deposition apparatus including a plurality of chambers and a metal organic chemical vapor deposition method using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitrides are known as materials for fabricating light emitting diodes. Generally, a light emitting diode has a stacked structure constituted by a buffer layer formed of gallium nitride crystals on a sapphire substrate, an n-type doping layer formed of n-type GaN crystals, an active layer formed of an indium gallium nitride (InGaN), and a p-type doping layer formed of p-type GaN crystals.
Deposition processes of such a light emitting diode are performed in series in the same chamber. About 4 to 10 hours are spent for the processes. After the first process is performed, the chamber has to be cleaned, and then the second process is performed. Usually, the chamber is manually cleaned by a worker. Therefore, the efficiency of a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) apparatus is very low.